Cereza
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Fue curiosidad nada más, después de todo, nunca había visto a nadie como ella


Un muy pequeño fic de un fandom en el que hacia tiempo no pensaba. Pero la ocasión lo ameritó.  
Saludos cordiales a tod s aquellos que lean esto, y gracias por la atención.

(Y si, seguramente notaran que trae una canción de fondo, pero no creo que sea un songfic... o si?)

**~Cereza~**

No era ni seria la primera vez que la confundían con un chico. Pues Haruka hacia bastante por que así fuera, con su corta cabellera rubia y sus trajes de hombre . Desde pequeña no le habían llamado la atención las muñecas ni los vestidos. ¿Y qué podía esperarse siendo la única entre cinco hermanos varones? Sin embargo, esto no entraba en conflicto con su sexualidad, puesto que no era algo que se detuviera a pensar demasiado. Tenia apenas quince años, y aunque algunas de sus amigas ya tenían novio, a ella no le importaba particularmente el asunto. De todos modos cuando Seya le pidió que fuera su novia le dijo que si, sólo por decir algo. Bueno, también por que siendo el un par de años mayor, conseguía que su familia le diera permiso de ir a lugares donde sola no podría, como a las carreras de autos. Salían juntos al autodromo, a fiestas, se besaban y hasta ahí. Todo iba dentro de lo esperado. Hasta esa ocasión en la que él no la acompañó. Tenia que estudiar para su examen de admisión a la universidad. Haruka no podía faltar al recital de encuentro entre escuelas, puesto que ya se había negado a tocar el piano, sus mismas calificaciones estaban comprometidas con su asistencia al evento, de modo que se vistió con sus mejores galas, un traje de tres piezas y corbata de diseñador para asistir.

Cuando llegó, notó las miradas sobre ella y no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia, perfectamente consciente de su atractivo. Tomo asiento en las primeras filas para que a nadie le quedará duda de su asistencia. Podía notar en las descaradas miradas de las chicas de otras escuela que no notaban que era mujer y le coqueteaban unas más directas, otras más sutiles. Era realmente divertido. Los participantes del recital eran muy buenos, cada uno mejor que el anterior y aunque a Haruka le atraía más la velocidad, no podía dejar de apreciar el talento cuando lo veía, y esperaba ansiosa quien cerraría el concierto. La chica más hermosa que hubiera visto jamás subió al escenario en una nube blanca de gasa que era el vestido que llevaba puesto. Su cabello azul recogido a los lados y su maquillaje discreto que centraba la atención en su labial rojo, hacían de ella una aparición celeste en todo sentido. Vio el programa de mano para encontrar su nombre pero según éste, el ultimo en presentarse debía ser un chico. Seguramente fue un cambio de ultimo momento. No importaba, Nada importaba ya, mas que la belleza que en ese momento interpretaba magistralmente el violín.

Al acabarla pieza, se puso de pie de inmediato para esperarla a que bajara del escenario. Ella la miraba directamente con una sonrisa en sus labios carmín. ¿Que color era ese? ¿Cereza?  
-Señorita. - Le hizo una reverencia al antiguo estilo. -Nunca había escuchado una mejor interpretación de Brahms.  
-Es usted muy amable...- Y siguiendo su estilo le extendió la mano que Haruka tomo y se acerco apenas percibiendo su exquisito perfume.  
-Es la verdad...- Sin poder evitarlo un suspiro escapo de su pecho, nunca había tenido tanta curiosidad por otra persona, y el hecho de que ella hubiera ampliado su sonrisa no ayudaba. Así y todo guardo compostura. El vino de honor empezó a servirse y les dieron a cada una una copa, que Haruka apuro sin darse apenas cuenta. -Y...¿viene de una escuela de este distrito?- La chica soltó una risita con la que ya no le quedo ninguna duda. Le sonrió galantemente y tomo su cintura. -No, no soy de aquí.  
-Lo imaginaba. ¿Y...?- no pudo acabar la pregunta, pues sus labios se vieron atrapados por los de ella. Le echo sus níveos brazos al cuello mientras su boca acariciaba al de ella. Tardo apenas un segundo en responder, pero lo hizo disfrutando las diversas sensaciones que le causaba. Su suave cuerpo cubierto de la delgada tela; su perfume, que así de cerca se mezclaba con el aroma de su piel que ahora distinguía como algo único y el sabor de sus labios que ahora estaba segura, si era cereza. La abrazo, era muy esbelta, pero con curvas firmes y bien delineadas. Podía seguir besándola toda la noche, si no fuera por que ella se apartó ligera y suavemente. La gente se les había quedado mirando y la chica celestial rió quedito. - Podemos seguir esto en mi hotel... -Y echo a andar hacia la salida. -!Espera¡ -grito Haruka con un tono de voz más agudo del que quería. La chica apenas si giro su cuerpo para verle. Se aclaro la garganta y le dijo -Yo soy...una chica.  
-Ya lo sé...¿y? -De nuevo siguió su andar.  
-!No sé tu nombre¡ - grito de nuevo Haruka, pero ahora segura y divertida.  
-Michiru. Michiru Kaiou. - Y al pronunciar su nombre , su rostro fue aun mas deslumbrante que antes. Salió del auditorio. Haruka rió para si misma y no tardo mas de cinco segundos en seguirla.


End file.
